


拂晓到来前

by yuan_yuan



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuan_yuan/pseuds/yuan_yuan
Relationships: Choi siwon | Kim Jongwoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	拂晓到来前

『要不要我用猫被驯养后的眼神   
喵一声看看   
做一次看看啊』 

1.  
他双目微眯躺在床上，白皙的躯体在黑色丝绸床单上交汇出奇异的美感，犹如暗夜里开出的纯白蔷薇。 

爱人先爱己。他不懂爱人，更不会爱自己。像飞蛾扑火，蜡炬燃尽，直到筋疲力竭，也毫无眷恋之意。

「哥是真心愿意吗？」 

「愿不愿意，你没看出来吗？」 原本躺着的金钟云忽然坐起将毫无防备的崔始源推倒在床，俯身吻住他正欲张合的唇。 

用牙齿和舌头狠狠地啃咬舔弄，不留余地在口腔中搜刮肆虐，离开时故意放缓动作带出暧昧的银丝。 

将唇挪动至崔始源的耳廓，灵活红艳的舌尖轻触他的耳垂，微微呵气，「你只管负责把我弄死。」 

「弄死你？」 

金钟云舔了一下下唇，忽然嘴角勾起魅惑的笑，即便满脸情欲绯红，可那勾人心弦的凤眼深处，是一片深不见底的暗潮。 他用手抚上崔始源下体的巨 物，「用这里。」 

崔始源瞬间胀大了几分，尽管事先涂抹润滑液，又经过耐心扩张，但被进入时金钟云还是止不住疼得浑身发抖。 

崔始源也忍得很辛苦，额角青筋都微微凸起，覆盖着一层细细密密的汗。被金钟云夹住的前端又爽又带着轻微的疼，因为是第一次做，他那里很紧实，扩张时进入三根手指都很难，两人费了不少时间。 

但因为见不得金钟云疼，即便现在箭在弦上，崔始源还是扳过他的脸，亲吻他的唇，迫使他松开咬紧下唇的牙，「有点勉强，我先出来……」 

金钟云反手按住崔始源即将松开的，抓住他细腰两侧的手，这样的后入体位虽然可以让初次体验性爱的人不至于太辛苦，但却没法给他足够的安全感。 

「嘶——不用，你继续进来。」 

「可是哥看上去很痛苦。」 

他努力让身体放松下来，随后扭头注视着崔始源，汗湿的刘海随意地搭在额前，双颊绯红蔓延到耳后，只是这样安静微微喘息，便似极品毒药，仅需一碰便无可救药。 

崔始源也放任自己沦陷其中，空气中洇湿一片热流，只觉得浑身燥热焦灼，呼吸都变得急促起来。 

一旦开启了机关，谁都无法停下。金钟云只能听见自己难耐的呻吟，床体摇动和肉体相撞时发出的臊人响动。 

虽然意识逐渐飘荡模糊，但股间潮湿黏腻的感觉却异常清晰，身体相连的地方火辣辣一片，随着伏在身上的人猛烈高频地抽动研磨，一阵阵曼妙奇异的快感逐渐席卷而来。

2.  
「哥你看着我，你在难过？」 

崔始源捏住那尖削的下巴，使了点劲儿让把脸埋进枕头的金钟云面向他，明明还能清晰地感觉到身下紧咬着他的穴口一下一下收缩着，那每一寸肌肤都因情潮止不住地微微颤抖。 

但他知道金钟云的泪水并不完全是高潮迭起的产物，哪怕身体沉溺欢愉，掩在绝美皮囊下的心却泫然欲泣。 

金钟云抬起疲软的手，搭在崔始源的后颈，盈满雾气的双眸深深地看进他的眼睛，好似低沉呓语地说，「是你让我爽哭了，怎么？不继续？」 

「不做了，我抱你去洗澡。」 

崔始源深深地看了金钟云一眼，拉下他的手，动作轻缓地从他身体里退出来，一个翻身下床。正欲转身抱他，却被他从背后拦腰搂住。 

柔滑赤裸的触感紧贴着腰背，不用看就能想象出他紧致完美的肌肉线条，还有肩窝处此起彼伏的温热鼻息，崔始源胯间的巨物瞬间再次抬头。 

「哥，你明知道我对你毫无抵抗力，我会停不下来。」 

「那就不要停下。」 

黑夜里欲望涌动，张着血盆大口想将一切理智都吞噬。燥热在体内四处流窜，崔始源猛地一转身，将人紧抱着深 吻，像要把他揉进身体里，与自己融为一体。 

金钟云配合着他，虽然双臂被过度的力道勒得隐隐发疼，可他不叫疼，也不挣扎。 

但呼吸却止不住急促起来，崔始源的舌头深入他的口腔，灵活地勾着他的舌头共舞，搅动起的津液来不及吞咽，带来异样却色情的窒息感。 

「唔！」 

忽然金钟云身后还没完全闭合的穴口被崔始源的手指一举侵入，他浑身一僵，有些红肿的内壁条件反射般地抽动收缩，密密麻麻的刺痛感迅速席卷而来。

崔始源心下了然，抽出手指，舌头退出他的口腔，在泛着水光的唇角亲了亲，不顾金钟云投来的疑惑眼神，手上稍微用力便将人一把抱起，往浴室走去。 

3.  
房间里一片黑暗，清冽的月光笼罩在金钟云的身上，如镀冰霜，周身仿佛泛着朦胧的寒雾。 

他魅惑妖冶的气息如罂粟般诱人，又干净纯粹得令人不忍心染指。可他愿意自投泥潭，愿意让崔始源在他身上留下气息与印记。 

只可惜他不曾粗暴，不曾让他流血痛苦。 

「我不会因此感激你。」 

「我不要哥的感激，我希望是话语以外的方式，得到哥的回应。」 

「比如做爱？」 

崔始源摇摇头，从背后环抱住被自己从里到外摸透洗净的人，让他贴着自己宽厚温暖的胸膛， 「比如发自内心幸福的笑，只对我诉说的心里话，痛苦难过时蹭在我怀里的泪。」

金钟云缱绻地靠在崔始源胸前，缓慢有力的心跳从背后清晰传来。他忽然有些犯困，理性上对崔始源的话有些嗤之以鼻，却无法否认这是曾经多少个日夜渴求听到的。 

如果早个四五年，就算两年前听到，他也会毫不犹豫答应下来。 

「你技术很好啊，就算一次我也有些受不住。」 

崔始源愣了一下，知道金钟云是故意岔开话题，但心里还是有点小窃喜。低头在他的鬓角啄了一口，大手放上他腰际，声音也不禁放柔，「那是因为和哥很契合，我帮你揉揉。」 

温暖干燥的手掌只是这样覆盖上去，便驱散了不少酣畅淋漓后的湿冷。金钟云闭着眼睛心安理得地享受着崔始源轻抚揉捏，为他缓和酸痛的服务，忽然沙哑地开口，「果然是年龄大了——」 

「胡说，哥还很年轻。」看金钟云在身侧趴下，双手搂着枕头把脸埋进去，只露出可爱的后脑勺。 

一路往下是形状优雅的肩胛骨，下陷性感的后腰窝紧连着结实挺翘的臀部，一双修长笔直的腿微微打开，白皙细嫩的大腿内侧还遍布着不久前欢愉的印记——崔始源的吻痕。 

「哥真的性感极了，我不允许这样的哥被除了我之外的人看到。」 

「这么专制？」金钟云的声音透过枕头传来，有些闷闷的。

每次翻云覆雨后，崔始源总觉得金钟云身上弥漫着说不出的风情万种，只这样趴着，就引人遐想。可又像高贵慵懒的猫，从骨子里渗透出的优雅冷艳，不容侵犯。 

「不是专制，是我会吃醋。」 

4.  
崔始源不懂金钟云，哪怕两岁的距离，也能深如鸿沟。 

灵魂触碰不到彼此，肉体的相撞变显得低俗浅薄。他爱这具与自己无比契合的完美肉体，更爱拥有这副肉体的主人。 

还有那沉寂深渊的孤独灵魂。 

既然做不了他伴侣，那就当他的骑士。 

透过半掩的窗纱，能看见灰蒙蒙的天空一角。似乎睡了没多久，却已是凌晨，金钟云缓缓眨了眨酸涩的眼皮，注视着那罅缝里的一隅苍穹，就像看不清的未来一样迷蒙虚幻。 

忽然，后上方传来有些暗哑低沉的声音，与此同时金钟云被一双结实有力的双臂环抱住。

「哥醒了吗？」 

「外面好像要下雨了。」 

「是啊，没关系，今天可以在家赖床。」

金钟云不明白为什么崔始源面对他时，总带着极致的温柔，哪怕深陷情欲无法自拔时，控制不住有些发狠地折腾他，也不曾伤他分毫。 

他不懂爱，只是与崔始源在一起时，整个人可以完全放松，简单地说，崔始源的存在让他感到安心又舒服。 

但他需要极致的疯狂，才能感受到自己的存在，躁动彷徨，无处安放的心才能得以片刻停留。 

所以崔始源满足他，带他领略极致的快感，足以淹没吞噬他的欢愉。 

但总会结束，不管是身体交叠起伏的忘我放纵，还是风雨过后的缠绵悱恻。没有长久的东西，犹如每次都呻吟呢喃，随着情热消散在空气中。 

「介意吗？」 

金钟云微微挣动，崔始源很自然地松开了手。看他起身靠坐床头，伸长手臂拉开床头柜最上层的抽屉，拿出烟盒和打火机。 

崔始源跟着起身，只是静静注视着他，欲言又止。 

拿着打火机的手忽然放下，还没点着的烟也被放回烟盒，金钟云无声地叹了口气，用微弱的气声说了一句，「对不起。」 

「哥不要道歉，我并不介意。」这声叹息几不可闻，却像客厅里座钟晃动的钟摆，狠狠地砸在崔始源的心口，浓郁得化不开的距离感让他心慌意乱，他只能紧紧搂着金钟云，难受却始终没有好一点，「哥，哥你觉得痛苦就说出来，想哭就哭，不要总是一个人承受。」 

「没事，只是透不过气。」 

「我该怎么做，才能帮到哥？」 

「弄疼我。」

5.  
如果想要比现在更坦荡地活下去，因为年轻时留下的疤痕，无论如何都无法抚平的伤痛，告诉我怎样才能穿过这迷雾笼罩的黑暗？ 

玷污我吧，我没过要堕落。但因为是你，我相信你可以，唯独你可以。 

崔始源一遍一遍地亲吻金钟云，眉间眼睑，鼻尖下巴，像摩挲神圣的祭品，唯独避开微启的软唇。 

「没关系，哥不懂什么是爱也没关系，哥不相信长久与幸福也没关系，所有不曾感受的温情与爱，我都可以，从此刻起为哥一一补上。」 

「我们做吧，你明明想要。」 

「我想要，想要得快疯了，但不是现在。」 

「你就不怕我明天翻脸不认人？」 

「不管哥承不承认，你都是我的人了，你要是离开，不管天涯海角，我都会去找你。」 

「你以为我要是真想走，你有本事找得到？」 

「一定找得到。」崔始源用拇指摩挲着金钟云脖子上的吻痕，信誓旦旦地说，「哥身上有我的气息，我留下的印记。」 

崔始源让他躺下，握住他想挑逗自己的手，放到嘴边亲了一下，就着面对面的姿势躺下，有一搭没一搭地摸着他单薄光滑的腰背，「现在还早，哥再睡一会儿吧，把什么都抛开，只想着我。」 

只想着我，然后做个好梦。 

想看你由衷的幸福笑容，我愿当你的骑士，为你斩破黑暗。


End file.
